A High School Cinderella Story
by xXxConverse4evaXxX
Summary: Kagome thinks her stepmother and stepsisters are out to ruin her life,not that there is much to ruin.She's a nobody in school and its not like she has many friends.So what happens when she starts talking to a cool guy she meets in a chatroom? IxK pairing!
1. How the mess began

**12 Years Before…**

_Six-year-old Kagome stood outside on her lawn awaiting her new stepmother and stepsister's arrival. Beside her was her anxious father who repeatedly tapped his foot on the lush, wet grass. Just as silence was taking over the faint sound of an engine erupted from blocks away. Minutes later a yellow taxi swerved into their driveway. Slowly, the back doors of the cab started opening and out came the Hitori sisters, Kikyo and Kagura. Then from the passenger side out came a clearly pissed off Ms. Jankotsu Hitori. " What the hell! You couldn't even get us here without making the whole fucking cab smell like shit!" Jankotsu screeched. As Jankotsu kept bitching with the cab driver, Kagome decided to be polite and greet her new stepsisters. "Hi my names Kagome, I'm gonna be your new stepsister and I hope that we can be really good friends and--" "Where's our room?" Kikyo, the eldest being 7 demanded. " Oh, well here let me show you." Kagome said while walking toward her front door and opening it while Kikyo and Kagura followed. Kagome led them up the flight of stairs and eventually reached for the door knob leading to the inside of their soon to be room. " Well surprisingly the size of the room isn't bad Kagura. Plenty of room so that me and you won't run into eachother." Kikyo stated while looking intently at the room looking for any flaws. " Your right Kikyo. Hmm... it even appears to be a little bigger than our room at home." six- year- old Kagura stated in a pleased voice. While gawking at her and her sisters new room Kikyo completly forgot that Kagome was still in the doorway. " You may leave now." said Kikyo."Oh but I was planning to help you guys unpack but if you guys want to be alone than I'll leave." Kagome said with a tinge of dissapointment in her voice. " Alright bye!" Kikyo and Kagura both said at the same time while slamming the door on Kagome's face. " What a freak" said a snickering Kikyo. Kagome heard the insult and couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong, but she just pushed the comment away and hoped for things to get better. _

**12 Years After...**

How wrong Kagome knew she would be. It had been 12 years of living hell with her stepsisters and stepmother. Even now that she was eighteen she was still treated like crap... as always. In the beginning she didn't mind her stepmother's rudeness and her stepsisters bullying as much because her dad was always there to comfort her. That all changed the night of the fire.

_She was sound asleep in her bed when she was suddenly awaken to someone who was viscously shaking her._ " _Daddy what's going on?" Eight- year- old Kagome said with a yawn. Something flashed and Kagome instantly woke up. " Daddy there's a fire in the hallway!" yelled a panicing Kagome. " Come on sweetie. We have to hurry. You know the dog door you used to play in down stairs, go through the door and and go get to the neighbors!" said her dad. " Aren't you coming with me daddy?" asked a confused Kagome. " Honey just go I'll be there after! I have to get your stepsisters and stepmother! I'll be back I promise!" yelled her dad. " Alright daddy! Be safe!" yelled Kagome as she ran towards and through the dog door._ _**He'll be back. I know it. Look! The door is starting to move! **thought Kagome. Out came her stepsisters and stepmother. She waited patiently and looked behind them to only see that he was not there. "'Where's daddy!" screeched Kagome. Nobody answered. She waited and waited. Then the sounds of sirens started ringing from the distance. Gigantic redtrucks started pulling into her neighborhood. All the firefighters started running with there hoses and drenched the house with water. The sounds of crackling and sizzling and the smell of thick smoke started filling the air. When most of the fire was out and the firefighters were starting to go into the house, Kagome decided to go up to one firefighter. " We got someone! Code black code black!!" screamed one of the firefighters inside the house. Suddenly one firefighter felt a tugging on his sleeve and his eyes met a little girls. " Where's my daddy sir?" the little black haired girl asked. The firefighter couldn't help but want to cry when staring into the the icy blue eyes of the little girl. The firefighter bent down to meet Kagome's height. " Sweetie...was your daddy inside during the fire?" asked the firefighter. "Yes mister. He woke me up and told me to go outside while he was going to save my stepsisters and stepmother. He said he was going to come back. He promised." said Kagome. " The firefighter felt for this girl. He didn't want to tell the little girl, but it had to be done. " Sweetie, what's your name?" he asked her. " Kagome." replied the girl. " Sweetheart. Daddy got hurt... and hes not going to get any better. He--" the firefighter was about to tell the girl when his walkie talkie sounded." Need all assistance in house now. " said the walkie talkie. " I'm sorry Kagome, I have to go." said the firefighter as he made his way to what was left of the house. Kagome stood there alone when all of a sudden Kikyo quietly came to stand next. " Kikyo do you know where my daddy is" Kagome asked. There was silence. Then Kikyo did something she would never do unless something terrible had happened. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand and held it in her own in the silence. Kagome was absolutly shocked at what Kikyo did and realized that she would never do something like that unless something really bad happened. Suddenly, reality hit Kagome. " Daddy's not coming back is he?" asked Kagome. There was silence. That moment, neither spoke, neither moved, neither made any sounds. Nothing filled the sky's air that night exept for smoke, gas, and the scent of salty tears._


	2. Authors Note Srry I no these suck

Hey Guys

Hey Guys! I just wanna give you guys a heads up dat I will try mi best to update everyday, but I might not cuz of all mi friggen homework. Well yeah…. Dats it. Srry dis isn't a chapter.

xXxConverse4evaXxX


	3. Meeting a pervert

**_Back in the Present…_**

" Kagome get your ass down here now! Your gonna be late! " yelled Jankotsu.

" Okay hold on! Geez!" yelled Kagome as she raced down the stairs.

" Better get walking if you don't want to be late. Here's your lunch now get going!" said Jankotsu.

" Fine! Bye!" yelled a pissed off Kagome.

" What the fuck! It's not fucking fair! Why do Kikyo and Kagura get to share a car while I have to _fucking_ walk to the _fucking_ school every _fucking_ day!! " Kagome angrily hissed.

" I thought it was because you said that Jankotsu, Kikyo, and Kagura are out to ruin your life. " said a voice from behind.

" Oh hey Sango! When did you get behind me?" asked Kagome.

" Just a couple seconds ago." Sango answered.

" Man this is gonna be a boring school year like all the others. I've always hated the first day of a new semester. All the teachers just talk saying like " welcome back" or " this is going to be a fun year with this class" and all that other crap!" Kagome said annoyingly.

" Just try to stay sane Kagome. Besides, a new year means new hot guys. " Sango said dreamily in her own little world.

The two arrived at Shikon High and started towards the office to get their schedules.

" Have a great school year girls!" the secretary said as Sango and Kagome walked away.

" Hey Kagome we have all the same classes! This school year shouldn't be too bad. " Sango said happily.

Suddenly Sango felt a hand on her butt a slapped the living daylights out of whoever the hand belonged to.

" You pervert! Keep your hands away from me!" shouted Sango.

" I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful I just couldn't resist. My name is Miroku. May I ask of yours?" Miroku said.

" S-Sango. Sango's my name. " Sango stuttered.

" Sango…what a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful lady." Miroku said in a daze.

Miroku snapped out of daze to turn to the girl next to Sango.

" Hello. May I ask of what your name is? " Miroku asked Kagome.

" It's Kagome and don't you dare try touching my ass." Kagome said.

" Well well, Sango and Kagome. This is going to be an interesting year. " Miroku said.


	4. Introducing HIM and the Devil

After school had ended Kagome and Sango grabbed all their stuff and started walking away from the school.

" I cant BELIEVE that perverted guy!" Sango yelled and you could practically see the steam coming out from her ears.

" Oh, Miroku? He's not that bad." Kagome calmly brushed off.

" Are you kidding?! He touched MY ass!!!!"

" Okay, okay… chill. He's a little perverted but he seems really nice. Plus, I think he has the hots for you, and quite badly too."

Sango wanted to yell at Kagome to shut up, but her voice defied her and she started blushing a deep scarlet color.

" And by the look on your face right now, I'd say you have the hots for him too! I saw the way you were blushing when he was complimenting you. Sango, I believe this is your first crush." Kagome stated matter- of- factly.

" E-excuse me! Who would ever like that perverted guy and why on earth would I like him?!" Sango screamed at Kagome while blushing like mad. But Kagome wasn't fooled. She saw the way Sango was blushing when she started talking about Miroku. _**' Hm, Im gonna have to set them up later on…' **_Kagome thought with a dedicated smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" Sango asked, breaking Kagome free from her train of thought.

" Oh nothing. Just… just some business that will have to be taken care of. That's all."

" All right then… By the way, do you know what time it is?" Sango asked out of the blue.

" It's… umm…. 3:45. WAIT A MINUTE! 3:45???!!!!! Oh my god Sango sorry im gonna have to catch up with you later I have to head to the diner. My shift started 15 minutes ago! Uh… bye!" And with that, Kagome zoomed past a very thrown off Sango and ran strait to the diner. (Which may I add was the opposite direction of where she was walking.) _**' Ugh! Kaede is gonna kill me!!!!' **_ Kagome thought franticly. With that, she ran even faster the rest of the way to the long journey to the diner.

_**After Running like a moron, she finally arrived at diner…**_

Kagome arrived, stopping to an abrupt stop in front of the diner. She opened the door and headed strait for the back. She was so wound up from the running she didn't notice the little entourage of teenagers sitting in one of the booths. Oh well. Surprise for later.

She darted to where the cubbies were and quickly put on her t-shirt uniform. And yet again she didn't notice a people behind her.

" Where have ye been? You 20 minutes late." Kaede, the diner manager said sternly from behind Kagome.

" Uh…uh… well… you see----"

" No time for excuses! Start working and well talk about this later." Kaede said while walking in the direction of her office.

' _**Well I got off easy. Whew.' **_ Kagome thought and headed to the kitchen area.

" Hey Totosai!" Kagome yelled though the loud and chaotic kitchen.

" Oh hey! Orders up Kagome!" yelled the main chef of the diner.

" Picking up!" Kagome yelled.

She walked out of the kitchen with an armful of dishes of sandwiches and other foods. She took a look at the order number and it said she needed to serve to table 6. She pushed through the kitchen doors and headed toward table six. Once she looked up at the people she would be serving, she almost dropped all of meals when she saw the people sitting at the table she was serving.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me. " She said silently to herself and began hesitantly walking towards the booth/ table or whatever.

She shyly bowed her head once she reached the both and silently asked who had the burgers and fries.

" I do." A guy's voice replied.

She lifted her head up to see who she was giving the plate to when she almost gasped. _**' Oh my god he's sooo hot.' **_She thought silently. He had luscious silver hair that was down to his waist and two cute, fluffy dog-ears perched atop his head. He had beautiful amber eyes to top it off. _**' I reallyyyy want to just rub those fluffy ears ' **_ Kagome thought. She then tore her thoughts away and handed him his food. If she had thought for another mere second she would have looked like she was staring. She silently thanked God that the silver haired guy in front of her didn't catch her staring. She then handed out everyone else's plate and was left with one remaining in her hands.

" Umm… did you guys order this?" Kagome asked and suddenly got her answer in a personalized message from hell.

" Omg! Kagome! Is that you?!" She froze and cringed as she heard the devil herself start laughing ( Or more like cackling…). She knew that voice all to well. Kikyo.


End file.
